Washing machine appliances generally form wash and rinse fluids to clean clothing articles disposed within a wash basket of the appliance. The wash fluid can include, for example, water and various fluid additives, e.g., detergent, fabric softener, and/or bleach. The fluid additives can be mixed with water within a wash tub of the appliance in order to form the wash fluid. Various fluid additives may also be added to water to form the rinse fluid.
To introduce one or more fluid additives into the wash tub, a user can manually add the fluid additive to the wash tub and/or the wash basket. For example, after starting the appliance, the user can pour detergent directly into the wash basket. Conversely, certain washing machine appliances include features for receiving fluid additives and dispensing the fluid additives during operation of the appliance. For example, a tray may be mounted to or directly beneath top panel of a vertical axis washing machine appliance that can receive a fluid additive and direct the fluid additive into a wash tub of the appliance. Similarly, a horizontal axis washing machine appliance can include a drawer with a container mounted therein that receives a fluid additive and directs the fluid additive into a wash tub of the appliance.
With a tray, for example, fluid additive introduced into the tray by the user drains from the tray through a channel or other pathway to the wash chamber or wash bin. However, some fluid additives, such as fabric softener and laundry detergent, can have e.g., a relatively high viscosity, may not drain rapidly from the tray, and/or may a leave a residue that is visible to the consumers. This presence of residual fluid additive in the tray may provide an undesirable appearance for certain consumers and/or cause concerns regarding whether the fluid additive was properly dispensed.
Accordingly, a washing machine appliance having a fluid additive dispenser would be useful. More particularly, a washing machine appliance having a fluid additive dispenser that can more readily drain fluid additives away from the portion of the dispenser that is visible to the consumer would be useful.